I'll Be Waiting
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Naruto tried his best to wait for his Daddy to come home. Side-story from Two's Better Than One. Fluff KakashixNarutoxIruka fluff, fluff and more fluff! Did I mention is has fluff! (yaoi)


**Hello everyone. This Is The Un~Wanted Angel. This is another one-shot, about our friends, Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto :3 ****Anyway, enjoy. This takes place before **_Two's Better Than One_** just to clairfy. **

**Title: Summer Storms. **

**Summary: Naruto tried his best to wait for his Daddy to come home. Side-story from **_Two's Better Than One_**. Fluff KakashixNarutoxIruka fluff, fluff and more fluff! Did I mention is has fluff?! (yaoi) **

**Rating: K**

**Warning: Fluff. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own a god-dang ramen thing.**

* * *

"Daddy..." A call came from the door frame.

Iruka groaned, he had just put Naruto to bed, he couldn't have gotten up again, had he? Iruka set down his book he was reading and walked over to the scared child.

"Naruto, what's the matter? I thought I put you to bed." He scoulded, picking up the small three year old. Naruto, he had to admit looked so cute with his long nightgown and teadybear. His over-sized walrus hat only made him look even more adorable.

"I can't sleep." Naruto mumbled. "I wan' papa"

Iruka sighed, he had gone over this with Naruto more than (well what seemed) a thousand times. He sighed and bit his lip.

"Naruto, I'm going to tell you for the last time, Papa is on a mission and won't be back until later tonight."

"Can I stay up and wait for him?" Naruto made sure to sound really sad when he asked that, but it still did not foold Iruka.

"No, Naruto. Your bedtime is seven-thirty, you know that." Iruka reprimanded. He walked to Naruto's bedroom which was right across the hall while carrying the sleepy todler.

"But I wan' Papa." Naruto sobbed. "I wan' Papa safe."

Iruka sadly smiled. Naruto hated it when Kakashi left for any missions, Kakashi said Naruto acted the same way when Iruka left. Fussy and worried. Iruka held Naruto closer, starting in a rocking motion. Naruto protested but sooner or later his thumb found it's way to his mouth and he quietly sucked and his eyes started to droop. Iruka laied Naruto into the small bed, before Naruto started to whine again.

"Sleep with you, Daddy." He cried.

Iruka sighed, giving into his son's demands. He entered his and Kakashi's room, laying the small todler on the mattress on the floor, covering him into the sheets and warm blankets.

"Wan...froggy." Naruto wimpered. Iruka smiled and handed Naruto the large stuffed frog. Naruto snuggled into the frog. Despretly trying to stay away, but Iruka's smooth back rubs and soft singing lurred him to sleep. Iruka smiled. Naruto was so innocent, deep down inside, he wanted to tell Naruto he could stay up any wait for Kakashi. But Kakashi had been gone on a two-day mission, he wasn't to be back until late tonight.

Iruka kept reading his book, a few minutes later, Naruto slowly listed his head, opening his tired eyes.

"Is daddy home...yet?" He yawned.

Iruka smiled. "No, Naruto. Go back to bed." He soothingly responded. Naruto buried his face into the pillow once more, and tried despratley to stay awake, but failed. And he was snoozing and his mind had no intentions of waking up for a while.

Iruka watched Naruto for a while, he couldn't help but smile. Naruto, he wasn't a baby anymore, but he would always be Iruka's baby. Kakashi and he had adopted him from their Friends Minato and Kushina after the accident. He frowned at that, Naruto would be curious about his real parents one day, Iruka wasn't sure if he was or ever would be ready to tell Naruto about his real parents.

"Hm...Maybe I'm paranoid because Kakashi's late." He mumbled to himself. "Or...What else-"

"Eirther way, I still love you" A mumbled voice responded from behind Iruka.

Iruka jumped and turned, then frowned. "Kakashi!" He growled.

"How long have you been there?! You nearly gave me a heart attack-" Iruka was about to bitch Kakashi a new asshole, but stopped when Kakashi picked up the sleepy blonde, cradleing him.

"Was he much trouble? He must have tried to stay awake all night waiting for me to come home." the silver-haired adult smiled. "Seems you tried that too" That last comment sounded more perverted and lustful. Iruka blushed.

"No-you're wrong." His face, a deep red.

"Am I?" He chuckled. "Help me put him to bed?"

Iruka sweetly smiled, nodding as he followed his husband to Naruto's room. Both parents tucked in the blonde (and also remembering to keep his stuffed frog close) kissing him goodnight. When Iruka lightly closed Naruto's door, Kakashi took this oppertunity to glomp the brunette.

"So, did I keep you waiting?" that perverted spark in his eye! Iruka bashed the pervert on the head.

"Yes, but you DO deserve somthing for keeping me waiting, jerk" Of course that was said with a smile.

"Ooh! It's on tonight!" Kakashi nearly sang.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm a sucker for IrukaxKakashi but was the fluff too fluffy? But just a one-shot more of a side story to my other story: **_Two's Better Than One_** I DO plan to write more Iruka and Kakashi stories, I just need to work on it. **

**Reviews are ALWAYS ACEEPTED :)**

**-The Unwanted Angel. **


End file.
